


Winter Nostalgia

by raynoremmas



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, T for alcohol, fuck u i wanted to write something romantic and indulging, its after christmas but, one of the only het ships i endorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynoremmas/pseuds/raynoremmas
Summary: Kaito and Meiko at a party. They are married and in love and you can't tell me otherwise. Kaimei. T for alcohol mentions.
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Winter Nostalgia

“Well, ‘tis the season,” the woman sitting across from him eagerly grabbed her drink, downing the rest. She held her alcohol very well for her weight, but that was no surprise to him. After all these years, he wondered how she didn’t die of alcohol poisoning. She let out a sigh as she finished her drink, a relaxed expression on her face. Kaito glanced at the glitter on her eyelids, noting how beautiful she looked that night. 

“Just remember we have another party to go to after this, so please don’t get wasted before then,” he reminded her, scolding but gentle.

“Yeah, yeah. Do we really have to?” She groaned quietly. She was definitely the less social one out of the two of them.

“Yeah, Rin-kun and Len-kun will be upset with me if I don’t bring you this time, haha… You know what happened last year.” He gave a nervous laugh. He refused to remember it aloud. The twins were always tormenting him. 

“Fine,” she crossed her legs. Using her finger, she pushed her chocolate hair behind her ear. “Don’t expect me to want to stay long though.”

Kaito sighed. Meiko was always moody around this time of year. She complained nonstop about the cold and having to perform in it, and taking extra care so her voice didn’t get bothered by the weather. 

Kaito was never really bothered by the cold, however. He preferred it to the hot summer. He found himself thinking about how different the two of them were. Meiko was short-tempered and snarky. He was polite and aloof. He thought back to several years ago when he had confessed his love for her, and she shot him down. How many years has it been now?

It didn’t matter. At first he thought she was rejecting him because they didn’t have much in common. But once he found out about his idol debut, he understood why. She didn’t want to intertwine her work and love life. It took several months of patience, but they finally agreed on a compromise. They could be together, so long as it wasn’t public. They already lived in the same house, so it wasn’t a big deal. He was grateful to his past self for being so determined to be with her. To this day, he couldn’t imagine being apart from her. When she was with him, he felt like everything made sense, and he didn’t have to put on a smile for a fan. She openly told him when she was displeased with him, and he loved her unmerciful honesty. He had a hard time as it was being himself, but she made it so easy. He smiled softly, gazing at her beautiful, dark almond eyes as she stared off toward the dance floor.

She turned back to find him staring, “What’re you grinning like an idiot for?” She laughed at him light-heartedly.

“I was just thinking of how beautiful you look tonight, Meiko-san,” he smiled lovingly at her. 

Her face flushed, “You don’t have to add an honorific. We’ve known each other for way too long, don’t you think?” She broke their eye contact, embarrassed by his boldness, as usual. She gazed off toward the dance floor again, hiding her blush and gulping down another drink. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he chuckled softly. “You keep looking over there. Do you want to dance?”

“Not with you,” she stuck her tongue out at him and grinned before taking another sip.

“How harsh,” he laughed. “That hurt my feelings...Make it up to me later?” he teased, giving her pleading eyes.

She sighed, unable to reject his ridiculous request. “We’ll see.”

He laughed, admiring her beauty one last time before she got up to get more alcohol. After all these years, she was the same as always.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Christmas time anymore, but I wanted to write an indulgent winter fic at least once this year, so here you go lol better late than never.


End file.
